


Please Read, Important Information

by EmeraldNova12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Please read, Public Service Warning, This is not a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldNova12/pseuds/EmeraldNova12
Summary: Super Important Information listed below, DO NOT SCROLL PAST!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Please Read, Important Information

So I know I'm not one of the big writers on Ao3, but I love seeing the diversity of the countless stories available for the Marvel Cinematic Universe. But I recently learned of a fanfiction posting site stealing the works of many dedicated, and hobbyist writers and posting them on their site for a fee. I have joined the crowd of switching my stories over to private mode, and will leave the decision of doing the same up to each individual author. I have notified a few of my favorite authors in this fandom who are regular posters, but not regular readers, and am posting this as a precaution. If you can, please notify the volunteers at Ao3 of the situation so they can work to fix it.

Those of you who may have had a story taken from Ao3 and posted on the third party site, I am really sorry.

Emerald

Edit 2/18/2020: Updated information, it seems the App has been taken down from various App stores. Switching back to public mode is entirely up to you, but enjoy writing.


End file.
